Jack's Living Legend
by hopeful-canyon
Summary: [LADDER 49] Set 25 years after Jack's death. Nicky has more in common with his father than his profession My first ever fanfic so please read and review, help me improve!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned from Ladder 49, or anything else, whatever. Chapter 1 

Linda Morisson smiled and brushed a gray strand of hair out of her delicate face. She was looking at the picture beside her bed. The old family picture, taken almost 25 years ago. Taken before Jack had died. Jack, the father of her two children.

It had been hard on Linda when she heard the news. Jack had faced danger every single day at work, being a firefighter, but they had come to accept it, living a typical life. The fateful day Jack had gone had felt like any other day. Until he didn't come home right away. She had tried to calm herself, there were many logical explanations to Jack's tardiness. But when the red car drove up to the curb, her worst fears had been confirmed.

The children had a really tough time for a while after the accident. They didn't like to be apart from their mother, even during the night, in fear another parent would be taken from them. The three slept in the same bed for 4 months. Linda hadn't mind. It disturbed her to have to sleep by herself in a queen sized bed. Anytime either of them heard any sirens, smelt smoke or saw fire, they were reminded of the tragedy.

Linda sat down on the old chair in her kitchen, sipping from her coffee cup. She jotted a few notes on her shopping list, read the morning paper, and did the dishes. At a little past 10, her daughter Katie had called. At 30, she was a successful accountant. She was on maternity leave at the present and informed her mother that she would be visiting with the family this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 2 

Nicky Morrison was 33 years old. After his dad died many years ago, he had felt a duty to his mother and sister. He took care of them, even at a young age. His mother had tried to be strong for the family, but it wasn't hard to see that she was broken up inside. Although she didn't cry as much as he thought she would, she had changed. Much more serious, and protective. Captain Mike Kennedy had also tried to be there for Linda, but he had become increasingly busy and she was always nervous when she saw him, getting flashbacks of the unforgettable night.

Although Nicky had been upset with his father, for promising that nothing would ever happen to him at work, he knew that his father had done something admirable, and deserved to be respected. Nicky even had become a firefighter, hoping to make his father proud. He married an EMS, Shari who had been at one of his fire sights. The couple had a daughter, 2 year old Danitra. Shari understood how important Nicky's duty was, relating to the feeling of saving another human being. But she also knew very well the risk that Nicky faced everyday, seeing and treating the injuries resulting from burns, smoke inhalation, and other wounds. She saw what these heroes risked for others in danger.

"You're late," remarked Shari bitterly as she finished her dinner.

"I-uh, I'm sorry sweetie. But I don't mind that the food's gone cold. Mmmm, is this a new recipe?" replied Nicky, trying to change the subject.

Shari glared at her husband.

"Oh, so you're not going to elaborate, are you? How close to death were you today? Or, were you out with the guys, not calling and filling me with worry for nothing, no reason at all? Huh! You come home, apologize quickly, don't explain after I've spent the afternoon pacing and checking my watch and dusting the mantle 20 times out of anxiety. You're an hour and a half late Nicky. A record. If you don't want to tell me what happened, that's fine. But don't go harping on me for restraining you, keeping you from the firehouse. I'm your wife you know. Does that matter to you at all? I love you, and if anything ever happened to you-"

"Something like what happened to my father? You honestly think I would leave you like that? I'm telling you, that was years ago. Fire departments are better equipped, better trained. There's more technology. Nothing is going to happen to me, alright. I know I'm late, but Kyle had to leave in the middle of his shift because his mother had a heartattack. I told him I would finish for him, and we got called out right after, there was no chance to call you."

"You know as well as I do that accidents still happen. I take care of them everyday. Don't think that nothing can happen to you, and don't start telling me that just to make me feel better. I know that you would never get hurt on purpose, but look at your dad. These things do happen, and it could happen just as well to you as it did to him. I don't care how long ago that was," cried Shari, gasping for breath and tears filling her eyes.

"I know," whispered Nicky, wrapping his wife in an embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 3 

"Oh, and here are some pictures for you. They're from Dana's and Sam's school plays last week," said Katie, slipping some pictures out of her purse while buckling 7-month-old Parker in his car seat. "I'll call you sometime tomorrow. Dana, come on, say goodbye and let's go home."

"See ya later Grandma."

"Goodbye Dana, I love you"

As her family pulled out of the driveway, Linda examined the pictures. She walked toward the living room, intending to place them in an album. She glanced down at the ones scattered on the floor. Her grandchildren had been looking at some of their baby pictures. As she knelt down to pick them up, she noticed that there was one she hadn't looked at for a while. She picked it up and opened the first page. She sighed. They were photos of Jack. In the hospital with herself, the day Nicky was born, grinning from ear to ear. Jack handing small bundle to his parents, Nicky's first day of school, Jack repairing his truck, Jack reading a story to Nicky and a baby Katie. Linda flipped and flipped through the book, smiling gently at the moments of happiness preserved. At the life of Jack, the man she'd been separated from so suddenly, so tragically. A husband, a father, a friend, a hero. She had met the man Jack had saved that fateful night, heard the message he left for her and the kids, and been given his burnt helmet. She sat and cried, celebrated at his funeral. She had thought about him everyday of her life. But here she was, re-experiencing all of Jack's life. And she felt a little closer to him.

Linda had dated for a while. About 4 years after the accident, and friend hooked her up with someone, and she had 1 or 2 serious relationships, but they never worked out. But now, after seeing Jack's life, she missed him more than ever. Their relationship hadn't been smooth sailing. But what relationship ever was? Jack had been such a good father, consoling them all when they worried. His firehouse brothers meant so much to him too. And Linda just wanted him back. She was tired of feeling lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 4 

" _Goodnight sweetheart, I love you," whispered Nicky to Danitra._

" _I yove you too daddy."_

" _I love you too baby. Be safe," said Shari to her husband._

" _I always am. I love you too," Nicky said, pecking both of their cheeks._

It was this dialog that had occurred earlier that evening that kept Nicky alive. He could feel the heat of the flames flickering around him, clutching a limp and useless fire hose. He had been in the middle of putting out a medium-sized fire when something happened, and the hose lost all pressure. He heard something on the radio that there had been some problem with the fire hydrants not having enough water in them, and trying to find some water elsewhere as soon as possible. Immediately after, flames grew and surrounded the pair that had been fighting the fire. It was strange how minutes ago, this had been a regular, average, no risk fire that he could have handled with his eyes closed. It had escaladed to the point where he was seeing his life flash before her eyes. He saw his daughter and wife, the two girls who meant so much to him, the promises he had made, everything from building a playhouse to not getting hurt. He thought about the pain he had gone through with his dad, now his daughter might face. His mother, how little time he had spent with her lately. He hated the look she gave him whenever she saw him. He looked so much like his father, and with his uniform on, it was hard not to miss the resemblances. His mother had been at first hesitant about Nicky perusing such a dangerous job. The thought of losing someone else she cared so much about was unbearable. But she understood that this was something that Nicky had to do for himself, and she had really grown proud of him and his decision. Nicky thought of his little sister, a mother herself. He thought of her walking down the aisle on her wedding day. All by herself. No father/daughter dance. Of course he'd been delighted when he had become an uncle. But, if truth be told, he had never spent as much time as he should have. He vowed to enjoy life, and spend it to the fullest with everyone he loved if he could get out of her alive. And then he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. 

**Chapter 5**

" Hello Kennedy. It's Linda Morrison here. How have you been?"

" Linda! I'm wonderful! Yourself?"

" Alright. I was just calling to see what was new with you. How is Jackie?"

" Oh, there's not much to happen between an old retired couple. Jackie is just fine. Luckily the Alzheimer's hasn't progressed much since last year. Still remembers me."

Mike had married many years ago as a firefighter, but divorced not even a year later. That's why his job could be taken much more seriously than most. There was no one to leave behind. A while after Linda had started dating again, there had been a brief attraction between the two. They went on one date, and had one kiss, but they mutually decided that it was better not to complicate things. Kennedy had been a father-figure to Jack, and it seemed wrong in more ways than one. After he retired 10 years ago, he met another divorcé and married her. Unfortunately, she had been diagnosed with the Alzheimer's disease last year.

"Well that's good to hear."

"What about yourself? I heard that Nicky was honoured last month for saving that family. Just like his father. And Katie, how are her and David and the kids?"

" It was so beautiful the ceremony for Nicky. It's amazing how fast he grew up. And Katie is still on maternity leave. 3 kids at 33. I am truly blessed with such a wonderful family. I also wanted to invite you to supper here one night. I was thinking of honouring Jack. It's almost been 25 years without him.'

" Of course I'd love to be there. Who else were you thinking of inviting?"

" Oh, just Katie and the kids. I'm hoping Nicky and Shari will also be able to come, but he has been so busy."

" I know what that's all about. I think it's a very nice idea."

" Is next Saturday alright for you?"

" Linda, all old retired couples like us ever do is play cards and watch TV. Of course it's alright. We'll be there."

" Thanks a lot."

Linda had been reflecting so much about Jack lately. She always had, but now she had especially remembered him, taking all the old memories out of their dusty closets in her mind. She had always thought about things like how Jack would have aged, if he would have already died by now, even if he had survived that last fire, if they would have had another child, or divorced. Now she was actually remembering Jack how he was, what he did. She didn't consider it mourning, but celebrating his life.

" Shari! It's Linda. How is everything?" greeted Linda on the phone.

" Uh, fine. Hello yourself. How are you?" replied an anxious Shari.

" I'm calling to see if you and Nicky were free for Saturday. I'm having a little get together in honour of Jack. I can't believe I've been without him for almost 25 years."

" I'm not sure right now, Nicky's at work so I'm not sure if we'll be able to make it, but most likely. It sounds great."

" Oh yes, and I'm really hoping you two and Danitra will be able to come. It feels like ages since I last saw you all. You should really visit more often."

" You know we'd love to, but Nicky is so committed to his work. And with both of our hectic hours, things can get pretty stressful," responded Shari, voice still flat and distracted.

" Yes, he sure is. Just like his father was. And I know what crazy hours you both work. All the more reason to visit, relax! Well, I should let you go. Call me when you know if you can come or not."

" Sure thing. Good night."

Shari was pacing the floor. There was a perfectly good reason Nicky was late. But two nights in a row. Nicky was going to get it tonight. Making her so paranoid. She picked up the crying Danitra.

" It's alright baby girl. Sssshhhhh. Everything is OK. Just go back to sleep," she cooed as the young child curled up in her arms and quieted.

Shari startled as the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Mrs. Morrison? This is Chief Williams."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 6 

Shari called her mother quickly to come over and watch Danitra. She gave no explanation, only that she had to go. Then she hopped into her car and drove. When she reached St. Grace Hospital, she ran inside, found directions and sprinted to Nicky's room. Chief Williams said that Nicky was in stable condition. He'd gotten a few minor burns on his hand, and a little smoke inhalation.

When she saw his face, the first thing she did was smother it with kisses. She looked into his eyes. They were tired, and she could see the fear that hadn't completely subsided, much like her own. But he was smiling.

" Nicky. Thank God you're okay. You had me so worried. I love you so much."

" I love you too," he wheezed, wrapping his good arm around her. " I was so worried about you and Danitra. Baby, I'm so sorry. So where is my little girl anyways?"

" Oh, I got my mom to come over. She was sleeping. I came as soon as they called. But how _are_ you? Can you come home?

" Tomorrow morning I can probably be released. Poor Donald, though. He got some moderate burns to his neck and chest. I don't know how long he'll be here for."

" I'm so glad you're OK. Oh, that reminds me. You're mom called a little while ago. She's having this little party next week to honour your dad. I told her I'd get back to her. Will you be up to going?"

" For sure. Nothing will stop us from going."

" Well, make sure they give you enough time off to recuperate. No fighting fires for the next few days."

" That is fine with me," whispered Nicky, kissing his wife's forehead and holding her closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 7 

" Linda. So nice talking to you again," greeted Shari on the phone.

" Oh Shari, how are you?"

" I'm wonderful. I'm assuming my mother called you last night?"

" Yes she did. I wanted so badly to call at the hospital to see how everything was, but I figured you two needed some time alone. How is he?"

" Nicky is doing great. He's here resting right now. The doctors are going to let him go later in the afternoon. But did he ever scare us. I'm sure you got used to the constant worrying?"

" Oh yes. It became so much of everyday life. It's hard to worry everyday for 10 years of your life. Well I'm glad to hear that Nicky is doing alright. Do you think you could get him to call me later when he wakes up?"

" For sure. Oh, and the three of us will be coming down next weekend for that party."

" Excellent. I'm really glad, you know. I'll let you go."

" Talk to you later."

Shari glanced down at her husband. He was sleeping lightly, his one hand bandaged up. Earlier she had seen Donald. It scared her to think that that could have very well been Nicky. Suddenly he stirred.

" Hey baby," said Shari, smoothing his hair.

" Hello beautiful. I can't wait to go home. Has mom called yet?"

" I just called her. She really wants you to call her back. She didn't want to interrupt us last night so she didn't call."

" I see. Well, I'd better hop to it. Where's the phone?"

" Right here. I'm just going to get a coffee."

" Sure."

Nicky dialled his mother's number. He remembered his vow to spend more time with those he loved, including his mom.

" Hi mom."

" Nicky. Baby, how are you? I've been so worried."

" I'm going to be fine mom."

" Going to be? What the matter?"

" Oh, you know, I'm still a little shaken up."

" I see. You've been taking care of yourself? I know that you're being careful when you're fighting fires, but that's not always enough. Things still happen. You need to set boundaries."

" I know. But you don't know what it's like. My family is so important to me, mom. Most important thing in the world. But my job is also important. And I can't just give it up. Saving people is just what I was born to do. And I would do anything for Shari and Danitra, Katie, you, Sam, Dana and Parker. But other people need me too."

" Honey, I am by no means underestimating your importance as a lifesaver. I know you love your family, but you still have to know when you've had enough. These types of accidents can happen at anytime, and you have to be prepared for the consequences as well as anyone can. Don't live your life in fear, but remember to be cautious."

" I know. I will. But the nurse is here, so I'm going to have to let you go. I'll see you next weekend. I love you.'

" I love you too. I'll talk to you later than."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 8 

Linda sat with her daughter on their couch. Katie lived only 15 minutes away, and frequently visited. She knew well of her brother's accident by now, and was over comforting her mother while her older two children were at school.

" When I talked to him, he said that he was taking the next two weeks off," reassured Katie.

" That's what he told me too. And they're going to stay here for 3 or 4 days too. I'm just worried that after the two weeks, he's going to immerse himself in work again. And if he has other things on his mind, he won't be as careful at work."

" Or maybe after the accident he will have put things into better perspective. Maybe that's what it took to get him to understand that he has more purpose than fire."

" Oh, I hope so," sighed Linda.

" So about this little celebration for dad, what are you hoping to achieve from it?"

" Nothing. I just want your father to be commemorated. Remind everyone of who he was."

" Need any help?"

" You've already helped me enough. But I think this is something I have to do for dad myself."

" Whatever you want. But I'm going to have to get home before the kids do. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

" Sure," Linda replied, kissing young Parker's sleeping cheek.

As the two left for the door, Linda boiled some water for tea, gathered her old photo albums and settled at the kitchen table. She had a lot of time to reflect, laugh and maybe cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 9 

It was time. How many hours she had been thinking about this was a mystery to Linda, but now it was really time. Nicky, Shari and Danitra had all arrived an hour ago, safe and sound. In about 15 minutes, Mike and Jackie would arrive, along with Katie, David and their kids. Shari had helped her set the table and everything was ready. Now Linda was a little nervous. The last thing she wanted was to burst out into tears, or run out of things to say.

" Well well well! Linda! How are you?" boomed out a loud, deep voice.

" Great! What about you, Mike? Jackie? It's been so long," said Linda, letting Mike wrap her in a big hug.

" Oh, we're both just fine. Mmmm, dinner smells delicious."

" Oh, yes, go ahead and take a seat. I see Katie's here."

After everyone had eaten, the group proceeded to the living room. Linda had lighted it with a few candles. Once everyone was settled with mugs of coffee or tea, silence followed. Linda grew tense. She realized that only her and three other people in this room actually knew Jack. Maybe this had been a bit of a mistake.

" Jack was such a good man, wasn't he? I guess we would be saying that about anyone who was dead. But it's absolutely true about Jack. He had the true firefighter spirit in him," started Mike. "And I would know. I remember the first day he came in. We did the usual prank. I helped him with his first real fire. I even remember which street that building was on. Granger East."

Everyone listened intently to Mike's voice, filled with authority. Then Linda brought up some stories of how they had met, and their wedding. She talked about the excitement of finding out she was pregnant. Mike recalled that one of his men died a few months after the announcement.

"…and he told me that he wanted to transfer jobs. He wanted to join the search and rescue team. He said it wasn't any more dangerous than his previous position. And I remember what must have been the first day of his new job, he had a pretty serious mission of rescuing a man out of a tall building, from his window," told a now relaxed Linda

" Ah yes, I remember now. That poor man was terrified, and made Jack's job all that much more difficult. But he still rescued that guy," interrupted Mike.

"I was furious when he came home. Of course they had plastered the entire thing over the news. I was so mad at him for putting himself in such danger. And all he wanted was for me to feel proud of him. After I cooled down, I came to forgive him," continued Linda.

They talked some more of Jack's memorable fires, the day Nicky was born. All of the experiences Jack shared with Nicky.

" One time while you were gone out with Lisa, he called me up and asked me to help him change Nicky' diaper because he called your mother and she wasn't home," remembered Mike, laughing at the shocked face of Linda.

"I had no knowledge of this," she said, laughing.

They talked about Jack's joy as he found out he had a daughter.

" That sounds very familiar," remarked Shari, one of the few words she said all evening. She looked at Nicky and grinned.

Nicky remembered the day when his father had taken him out to the ball pits for his 6th birthday, teaching him and the small Katie how to bat the ball. They talked about Jack's little pet peeves, like parking his car even a little bit crookedly. Or chewing fingernails. They talked about his accomplishments.

"Remember that time when he had to work on Christmas? And he saved that girl's life, and got off early. And then he met us during Midnight Mass? That is one of my favourite memories of him," said Katie softly.

" Mine too," spoke Nicky.

" You know, that night Jack put his life in great danger. It was worth it for sure; he saved that little girl's life. But he could have easily been seriously hurt or even died that night. But I like to believe in fate and destiny. Jack was meant to survive that fire, and meant to die in the other one. That's just what I think."

"It's very possible," Linda quietly.

The evening ended later on. Mike and Jackie left. Linda couldn't thank him enough for all his contribution tonight.

" You sure were the star of the show tonight, Mike," joked Linda.

" Nope. Jack was. I don't know about you, but I could feel his presence."

" Yeah, I did. Thanks again."

" Anytime."

Katie and her family left shortly afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story, or the characters….. Chapter 10 

It was the following morning when Linda next saw Shari. She woke up early, just like Linda.

"Good morning," said Linda softly.

" Good morning. It was a lovely evening we has last night."

"It sure was. You were awfully quiet, though. Is there something on your mind?"

" Oh, I've just been thinking about Nicky's close call. Jack had a couple too, didn't he?"

" Uh-huh. I killed him after each one," kidded Linda. "But I always forgave him. I loved him too much. And it's not like it was really his fault. He was just doing his job."

" Yeah. Hearing all about Jack's stories makes me think a lot of Nicky. This could happen to him on any day, no matter how careful he promises to be."

"That's right. He can. There is always the chance that something in even the most normal fire could go wrong. And I worry about Nicky's safety as well. I sometimes wish he'd chosen to become a lawyer or a doctor or something. But he chose this because it means something to him. Because his father did the same thing, but also because saving people is what makes him feel good, needed."

" And I'm so proud of him for it," said Shari. "I just worry that I'll be caught completely off guard if something ever happens. I can't imagine Nicky leaving. I can't imagine how you do it."

" It isn't easy," replied Linda. "And I don't think there's a way _not_ to be caught off guard by something like this. Even if Nicky got cancer and you knew the day was coming, you still wouldn't be able to believe it when you found out he was gone. But I like what Mike said last night. You know he was Jack's greatest mentor. Jack was saved when he was meant to be saved, died when he was meant to die. I don't know why it was meant to happen at that time and not another, but it was."

Shari burst into tears.

"It's so amazing how well you can handle this," remarked Shari. "Just accepting that he was meant to die like that. I'm sure if I was in that position, I would be held together only by Danitra."

Linda took the girl in an embrace.

" I wasn't always so calm," informed Linda in retrospect. " When Jack first died, I didn't know what to do with myself. I lost my best friend. I, like you said, was held together only by my kids. The small parts of Jack I had left. I could see him in their eyes. When they smiled, they were so much like Jack, I just had to smile back. And slowly, they smiled more, and so did I. I wish more than anything that Jack could be here right now. But he's not. Don't live your life in worry, Shari. Spending your evenings imagining scenarios isn't healthy. But you have to be prepared for what could happen, at any time."


End file.
